Transformers: Rise of Unicron
by Datonman
Summary: Earth faces a new threat from an upcoming Unicron, a planet destroying transformer. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots need the humans on their side to defeat Unicron and initially they seek out, not Sam Witwicky but a former flame of his...Mikaela Banes.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

OPTIMUS PRIME NARRATION:

_All beings, sentient and non-sentient live and die by Time._

_It has always been understood that Time is immutable. Time cannot be changed. It has been a concept never to tamper with. For the dangers of tampering with time would cause abnormalities so unpredictable and costly to any existence. Time warp was banned and was never to be used.  
_

_But then the Kronosphere was created. The Kronosphere was designed by our kind to rid any opposing foes and prevent them from ever existing. The Kronosphere was only ever used as a last resort. The device had the power to transport any equipment, ships and any Cybertronian to the past or future._

_Unicron was such an enemy and so it was then that the Kronosphere was used. Unicron was a great terror that our kind had the misfortune of ever coming across. A planet-destroying weapon, Unicron ravaged and swallowed worlds before soon coming to Cybertron. Traveling back in time, a group of heroic autobots led the mission to prevent Unicron from ever existing._

_And they succeeded. _

_Yet, the very memory of Unicron haunted every Autobot and Decepticon. It was a nightmare we have had to deal with until Cybertron's impending doom. Even I still remember…._

**CYBERTRON, PAST**

Close up to a planet. Its surface had a dark, metallic texture to it and thus, gave it a rough, worn-out look. Near the planet's atmosphere, galleys of ships were taking off from it. On the surface of the planet, a layer surrounding the planet looked rotten almost as if it were decaying. Damage had been sustained apparently and it was all due to a great terror called Unicron.

A battle had erupted not too long ago on the planet. The planet was almost swallowed and consumed. Perserverence had turned to sheer luck as Cybertronian forces managed to thwart away the threat for the time being. The damage to Cybertron afterward was almost irreparable and resources became almost scarce. Almost every transformer was in the process of rebuilding but to no avail. Revenge lingered amongst military forces and thus, they felt their thirst for vengeance would be quenched by destroying the main terror that tried to destroy them, Unicron.

Several ships took off from the desolate Cybertron. The ships in transit were leaving Cybertron behind with a mission to complete. Several heroes chosen by the Cybertronian council have partaken in the quest. Their mission was to go back in time to prevent Unicron from ever existing. However, a debate had erupted on one of the flagships.

On the bridge, Primus, an old, legendary Autobot had to step in and intervene. He had fought countless wars and he never won them by listening to unreasonable suggestions. A circle of other heroic autobots were already formed on the make-shift lobby of the ship.

"It has already been done. We should wait until they return from the past. There is nothing else we could do but wait for their arrival."

"I suggest we take action now. If we do not stop Unicron, that monster will surely destroy our universe just as it has destroyed the old one!" Primus finished.

"We have heard your suggestion already, Primus but it seems folly, I tell you! You will be killed!"

"I'm the only one who can match Unicron. I've already came up across him." he stated.

"Primus, he already bested you and you barely came out of the battle unscathed, save for a few parts. What would be different if you went up against him again? We have a new option in effect!" Sentinel Prime, another legend of war came forward.

"A dangerous option. One that could inadvertently annihilate the entire universe, as we know it!" Primus said outraged.

"I agree with Primus…" another autobot came forward and stood beside Primus. "This plan is too reckless. We have a chance to turn back now!"

"You forget your place, Optimus! If not for the fact that you were made from a Prime, you would not have partaken in this mission at all." an ally of Sentinel, Knockdown said scornfully.

"I have proven my worth and valor on any battlefield!" Optimus stated.

"Sir! We have an unidentified ship on our sensors!" an autobot named Skydive cried frantically.

"Who is it?" Sentinel Prime asked outraged.

"I do not know. But it is not one of ours, it's neutron levels are spiking! I believe it's preparing to jump into hyperspace!"

Sentinel Prime bolted his way through the bridge and opened a channel in the control area. Pressing his robotic thumb on the button, Sentinel Prime voiced his frustration. "Unidentified vessel, your departure is not authorized!" he yelled.

"I recognize the ship..." Optimus said as he gazed out the window. "Its ship belongs to Megatron." he growled in anger.

"And they have the Kronosphere!" Sentinel said realizing. His robotic face showed a hint of disgust. "Thieves..."

"I believe Megatron is up to his old tricks again! He thinks he can try and control Unicron. Is he really that mad!?" Bumblebee, the brave young cadet replied.

"Set a course to that ship! If they plan on going back in time, they'll try and take down our comrades!" Optimus said.

"But what do they think Megatron will do? Does he honestly think he can go up against Unicron?" Sentinel asked.

"Apparently he must have an advantage. He knows how futile it is battling Unicron head on. He would not do such an act unless he had something powerful against him. But we must go, if the universe is to stay safe. The Decepticons will alter history if we do not."

"And in the process, change everything." Primus growled.

"Can we do it? We do not have the Kronosphere but can we replicate its energy somehow to send us back?" Sentinel said to the pilot.

"It's impossible." Primus seethed. "We would have to resort to an old way."

"Just follow the ship! Increase our speed!" Sentinel shouted.

"Once we get there...I'll deal with both Megatron _and_ Unicron!" Primus raising a fist in emphasis.

_We could not replicate the Kronosphere's power but going through a highly risky manuever as going back in time through conventional time warp, we were able to find Unicron._

"Where are we?" gasped Optimus as their ship made it through the jump. He was disoriented as well as everyone else on board.

"I believe we are on the other side of the galaxy sir. We do not know exactly in what time. We're in space, time almost has no meaning here. Our systems are still designated by our original time before we left, sir." Bumblebee stated rather weakly.

"Everyone! Look!" Ironhide pointed.

The viewing screen opened at last and it showed a blue planet in full view. A large sphere similar to that of a Dyson Sphere, appeared right next to the blue planet.

"Unicron…" Primus growled.

"What is that planet?" Sentinel Prime frowned.

"That is Earth. It is a sentient planet. The first lifeforms have just originated there. according to my sensors." Optimus Prime answered.

"Forget Earth! Unicron is there! We must prepare for an attack!" Primus yelled.

"Do not be Hasty, Primus! I want Unicron taken down as well but we must have patience..." Optimus reminded him.

"When will Patience ever be a true virtue?" Primus asked when he had calmed down.

"It is about to consume that planet! We must intervene I agree, but we have to be careful! We lost too many comrades already!" Optimus reminded him.

OPTIMUS PRIME NARRATION:

_Me and my comrades had our differences in resolving the conflict and in the end only new obstacles emerged..._

Eventually the battle was placed on Earth. The skies were dark red and it was all due to Unicron disrupting the atmosphere. In a barren desert, Optimus was in the middle of a battle. He along with his comrades fought every single drone that was commanded by Unicron.

_A new idea which was hope for the salvation of our kind as well as for the indigenous human beings of Earth came to me._

"You plan on using the Kronosphere as the weapon, Optimus!" Primus said in great surprise.

"It has enough energon power to annihilate Unicron. This is the only way, Primus."

"Do we have enough time though? This human world is due to be destroyed with us in it if we do not hurry in time!" Primus said impatiently.

"Only minimal." Optimus answered. "The Earth is bound to be destroyed. This planet is already midway inside Unicron. It is already causing gravimetric disturbances. Besides..." Optimus activated a part of the large device in back of him. It began to power up.

"Our great weapon will be this planet's salvation." Optimus finished.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A menacing figure landed in front of both Primus and Optimus. It was Megatron.

"We have minutes before the end of the world. I'm not about to let you destroy our great weapon, Prime! Who cares about some pesky humans?" he said in a sinister tone.

"Freedom is the right of '_all_' sentient beings!" Optimus declared before his arm cannon appeared.

_But apparently knowing something was valuable lingers on a few minds..._

"Not so hasty, Prime!" Primus was pointing his weapon at the head of Optimus. The gun was cocked and ready to fire. "He has a point." he said.

"Primus, do not do this!" Prime pleaded.

"This weapon is the only weapon we have. What if something new like Unicron comes across us? How will we defend ourselves?" Megatron asked as he was about to take Prime's weapon away.

"We will defend ourselves as we've always done..." Primus declared and turned towards Megatron.

A rifle appeared on Primus' other arm and an energy blast shot a confused Megatron square in the chest and sending him flying back several feet away.

"With our own skill. Go Prime!" Primus declared. "The portal will open in just a matter of minutes. Take this coward Megatron with you, so that he can face charges. I'll stay behind and activate the final sequence."

"What about you?"

"I will do my duty as an Autobot. To die with honor." Primus said.

_I went back home along with Megatron..._

A portal had eventually opened and Optimus went in rather reluctantly. He had taken a look back at Primus, who simply gave him a nod.

_It was an event that saddens me for I had lost a comrade, the first prime, the first Cybertronian and a friend. But the terror of Unicron lives on...for all time.  
_

**EARTH, PRESENT**

Shock and pure exhaustion was expressed on his face. He had just found out something completely earth-shattering and devastating. The problem is no one would believe him. And even if they did, it wouldn't amount to anything. They were all doomed. He sat slumped in his chair, unable to deal with the problem.

'_An ultimate problem_.' He thought.

"In all my years of being a dedicated scientist and physicist, I have never seen anything like this…" he said in a whisper.

Looking back at the screen where he had discovered the horror, he gulped again and a drip sweat dripped down his brow. He wanted to scream in utter terror. Instead he began to cry. It was something he never did. Not since he was a boy.

From the other side of the galaxy, give or take a million light-years away was something terrible assembling itself.

The screen showed of a half-completed model of a large sphere hung somewhere in outer space. Its design was unlike anything he had ever seen. Somehow it was building up and building up. It was assembling.

'_But how?_' he wanted to ask. '_Who is building that monstrosity? Aliens_?'

The scientist Tom Aldrek was asking all these questions and no answers were being issued. It was futile asking yourself. He had no other alternative and after seeing a photo of his wife and son in a happy manner, he made up his mind.

He did the only thing he could do. Alert everyone.

"People must know!" he began to type and go to a reporter's contact information but his email never got made.

The door to his laboratory burst open. Armed men stormed into the room. The intrusion was expected. He knew they would be coming. He had committed a federal offense. Hacking into top secret government data was such an offense.

A shot had been given off. The screen Tom was facing exploded. He covered the glasses with his arm.

"Perimeter is secured. Man is apprehended." the lead agent said on his radio.

"Tell us what have you found!" the agent shouted.

"I did hack in. I'll admit. But I only did under the instinct that something was wrong, very wrong somewhere far out there in the galaxy." Aldrek whispered.

"Playing the crazy card ain't going to do it. So you want to start talking normally. Here's the incentive. You're computer wasn't so lucky, do _you_ feel fortunate?" the agent took out his pistol and pointed it at Tom.

"I only used your codes as algorithms to help designate and control our satellites. One of them found out something…horrible coming in a matter of decades." He said softly.

"You're not talking sense. Talk to me with sense, man!" the agent shouted at him. "What did you find out?!"

"It doesn't matter…." The man whimpered as the heat of the gun was pressed to his forehead. "I'd rather die than face what's about to happen!" he cried out.

"What is he on?" the other agent declared.

"Just take him away. He'll go to the loony bin eventually." the lead agent said as he led a crying Tom Aldrek away.

"It's going to come! It's going to come!" he cried almost hysterically.

**ONE YEAR LATER AFTER THE BATTLE OF CHICAGO**

She sighed and looked at the annoying device in her hand. Trespassing had its downsides. It had its disadvantages. The little luxuries a trespasser had would prove to be lagging at some point.

'_Come on! What's taking so long to go in order, you stupid numbers?_' she wanted to say.

The serial numbers flashed all at once on the small screen and repeated until verification would be complete. The young woman saw this and rolled her eyes as a sign of impatience. She waited for the device that was hooked up to the door mechanism, to do its job at last. The locking mechanism was proving to be very tedious as the young woman remained waiting for what seemed like a full two minutes.

Finally the numbers stop in a sequential order and a positive beep followed.

"Finally!" she whispered and opened the door.

The room was wide with shelves placed in rows in the middle. Everything reeked of fine order. The room was the textbook definition of sterile. However, there was a cold atmosphere to the place which was why she had goosebumps now.

Suddenly an alarm was issued. It had made her snap her head upward to locate where it was originating. Her adrenaline was spiking and so she had to leave. But her anxiety only intensified when the door behind her burst and several guards came in. Three hulking brutes as she saw them, holding rifles with a built-in laser on their tops.

"Mikaela Banes…" one of them said in a sinister voice.

'_My name? You have the nerve to say my name_?' the fact that one of the men knew who she was, was startling. She saw who said her name. A guard in the middle, who was just an ordinary security guard and not a rifle-wielding one like the others, came forward with a half-eaten cheeseburger in his hand.

"We knew you were here long before you even showed up. That's how good we are. Unless you want to know how a fist to your pretty, little face feels like, you will give up right now." The large guard stated.

"Nice to know I still have fans." She bit out.

"Oh, I'm a fan…of seeing you behind bars again. Get her." The grinning security guard said to the other guards.

"Great." she nodded sarcastically as she surveyed the guards around the room. "Just great."

"Put your hands up!" one of them shouted.

As soon as the guards moved toward her, Mikaela ran across the room with bullets barely missing her and hitting the wall instead.

_'These wusses would never shoot a female. When will men ever learn?_' she wanted to say. She was rather fortunate that they didn't shoot right away. It gave Mikaela an advantage.

"Just take her down! She's just a girl, for crying out loud!" the careless guard said as he munched on his burger.

Wearing a tight, dark and shiny purple body-hugging jumpsuit that was equipped with just about any gadget and weapon available, Mikaela Banes pulled out a portable grappling gun and shot it into the ceiling.

One of the guards had run forward to her, but as she was raised upward, she let out a kick to the man's chin, knocking him down. Still suspended, she then flipped upside down and planted another kick to the second guard. The sheer force behind that kick was hard enough to make him go down.

She then came up to the kneeling chubby guard who was trying desperately to loosen the rifle from the unconscious guard's grip. "Come on!" he cried as he tried to wrench it free.

A kick to his portly face was issued and he was knocked away unable to retrieve the rifle. "Agh!" he rubbed his forehead as he laid on the ground, trying to get up rather sluggishly.

"I thought you coming here to stop me was a waste of time myself." Mikaela smirked.

"Well I heard about your reputation as a trespasser, I didn't know you were taking lessons from _Mr. Miyagi._" The overweight guard said as he finally stood up and came at her with a baton he had on his belt.

She then went into a yoga position to avoid the punch. In a backbend, her hands were behind her and her feet never left the ground either. Her foot then snapped upward kicking the man's baton away.

"What the-? Since when did you have a skill-set, sweetheart?" the guard stated with a chuckle.

"Since when did you have man boobs? When you were six?" she quipped once she leaned forward again.

"You little-!" he was about to hit her when his fist was blocked. The guard was shocked at her grip.

She then let out a volley of punches and kicks that were fast that the fat guard could not dodge every single one. He became dizzy now.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart'." Mikaela growled.

She stood in a crane stance before she landed a lethal kick to the guard's chin.

"And they say _The Karate Kid_ sucks." Mikaela muttered to the knocked-out guard.

Going back to the task at hand, Mikaela darted out of the room and got to a hallway, where she ran at a sprint, trying to be wary of any other guards nearby. The walls she passed by gave off an eerie cold-baby blue tone which only elevated her stress levels higher. The decor of the installation was almost haunting and Mikaela wanted nothing more than to get the object as fast as humanly possible.

The alarms were still blaring nonstop only increasing her adrenaline levels. She finally got to the room she wanted. "Finally!" she muttered fast.

Opening the door took only a minute using her clearance code scanner. Mikaela got in as soon as she saw the combination code as a sign of confirmation and so she pressed the numbers on the door panel.

"Come on, where's the magic box at?" she asked looking around the mysterious room.

The object stood on a small podium. A small box lay on top of it.

"Oh, there it is."

But she was not dumb. She knew there would be a trap somehow. She took out a small grappling gun she had at her waist and shot a small cable which wrapped around the box. As the box was removed from its spot, another large alarm ensued.

"So now the top brass knows I'm here." Mikaela muttered as she was about to get out of the room.

She knew such an action would happen. The security system was that ruthless. For that, Mikaela carefully and slowly took out an object after she had opened a small compartment in her belt buckle.

She then placed it on top of a column. Mikaela cocked her head as she saw the display. It was an eight-ball. "Looks more pleasing." She then ran off as fast as she could. The device she had planted outside the building walls would soon go off in a matter of minutes.

The device was only ever used if she had no other alternative. Mikaela didn't like it. She only had a limited time to get out of the installation. She eventually got out the same way she did. As she got out, she was met with several guards.

"You 'are' aware there's a bomb, right?" she asked frustrated at one of them.

They ignored her and one of them was about to shoot her only for her to react in time and kick the rifle away from the first guard. Shots were given off and she ran off behind a corner.

"Seriously!" Mikaela said annoyed.

She continued to run as fast as her legs could. She ran as fast as her lungs kept taking in air and taking out air. She was met with a fence and began to climb up. Mikaela had to be careful seeing as how there was sharp edges at the top.

As she landed on the other side, Mikaela ran for what seemed to be a mile but still within the perimeter of the installation. She could hear soft sirens blazing from behind her and so she intensified her running. She tried to run across an empty road but as she did, her footing got caught in a pothole and she fell down, face first on the hard cement ground. As she lifted her head to the side, she saw to her horror, bright, flashing lights…of a vehicle heading toward her.

Mikaela couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. However, the vehicle never hit her in time as she expected it to. The sound of the engine roared gently next to her. Opening her eyes, Mikaela gazed at the grill of what looked to be a truck. It was only a few millimeters away from her face and body. But the sight of the truck and its familiarity were making Mikaela suspect something.

_'__It can't be…_' she wanted to cry out. A stunned Mikaela was looking at a small insignia on top of the metallic part of the grill. She began to marvel at such a sight. It was like seeing a part of her past again.

Suddenly a whirring occurred and vehicle metal was remarkably rearranged. Several pieces of the vehicle were pulling in while new parts of the vehicle came out. It grew taller and taller until eventually it formed into a large red and blue robotic figure.

The alien robot Optimus Prime loomed right at her.

"No way..." she shook her head.

"Mikaela Banes." the famous Autobot stated in a clear, booming voice.

"Yeah?" she waited.

"It has been long since we last met. Sam Witwicky held you in such high regard."

"Yeah I remember him. What do you guys want? You want me to go back with Sam? Is that it? He sent you here because he says he can't live without me? Well, tell him tough luck, kid but you're not getting another chance."

"Sam has already found a new female companion and they are happily in love." Optimus stated.

Surprise was shown on her face. _'Sam's with someone now? That quick_?' she thought. "Oh..OK." she merely said and cleared her throat.

"We came here because the Earth is soon to be in dire peril. We need your help, Mikaela Banes." Optimus said.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at a Transformers story. I don't know if I'll continue with this but let me know what you guys think. If you think I have something good here, leave whatever comments you want, be it good or bad and I'll continue with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"It took years to finally see the true threat coming and it ain't even from these….transformers." Cabinet Member Tim McDaw, a former marine first spoke up.

Indeed his statement caused the people seated around him to give him round eyes, eyes that suggested fear. He knew that expression all too well. It didn't ease him however. In the White House, the meeting was set up in the Oval Room, yet the President was away on other affairs.

"You are suggesting another attack is imminent? Is it really going to get bad again?" a female member said to him confused.

"Worse. You see these?" Tim had a couple of files in his hands. He picked one up. "This is the attack of the Mission City seven years ago, minor damage to some streets and a few buildings but that was easily remedied."

Tim put down the file on the table and went with a second file. "This is two years after. An attack in Egypt left many soldiers American and Foreign dead and left a huge hole in the ground done by a tactical air strike. Collateral damage."

He placed that file with the previous one. Tim picked up another one.

"This of course, is the attack in Chicago a few years ago. Hundreds dead…" he pulled a few pictures. Each showing a certain disaster or damage point. "And that's only in ten or twelve countries…" he added that last part sadly.

The members gasped.

"We remember those events. Where are you getting at?" a General said up ahead.

"What all these disasters have in common were because of robotic aliens from another world. Some came to defend us. Others to destroy us. We were given a very thorough statement from these aliens that 'we are not alone'. These attacks….are going to be miniscule compared to what would happen if we don't do something right now."

"Get to the point." A joint chief seated on the sofa grunted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to make a long story less long, everything and everybody on this planet…will soon come to an end." Tim said bitterly. Frowns from his listeners were immediately issued. He hated being dramatic.

"These were taken via satellite." He had opened his briefcase and laid out several holographic outlines for them to see. "SETI and NASA found this out via an email from a former lab scientist of theirs, a Mr. Tom Aldrek. He was discovered and arrested for going into government databases some time ago. He got ahold of our access codes to control our satellites. He may have broken the law but he may have saved us and yet, we didn't give him a chance."

Tim then laid out the final photo from his briefcase. The members slowly rose from their seats. The joint chiefs got up from their sofas as they stared at the photo on the table. They looked confused. Some were flabbergasted.

"What is it?" A joint chief asked.

"It looks like a giant sphere." The woman who spoke before said.

"Is it a planet of a sort?"

"We analyzed its design and its metal is the same variety from the Autobots working for NEST. It's their kind alright." Tim said rather reluctantly. "We don't think it's a planet at all. We think it's an alien. One giant robotic alien."

"You think?" A general asked.

"It's not assembled to its entirety. Hence, it's not completed. It's rebuilding. There are certain regenerative capabilities at work here. It's rebuilding slowly, very slowly. Almost like a wound healing. Once it heals, it's going to make its way into our solar system and it's going to literally…eat our planets alive."

One could hear a pindrop falling into the room. It was that silent. Many in the room had trembled.

"How do you know this? SETI, NASA, how could they possibly know what his thing is?"

"The information didn't come from NASA or SETI. It came from the Autobots themselves."

* * *

The yellow car had also been a welcome sight as Mikaela rode in it. When she saw the familiar yellow Autobot beside Optimus, she was close to hugging him. But Mikaela found him to be a bit resistant which agitated her. The camero was the closest thing to a brother she ever had. Unfortunately she never did spend any time with it because it mostly belonged to Sam, her former boyfriend. Sitting in the passenger seat, Mikaela got never got quite accustomed to sitting in the driver's seat.

'_It's Sam's seat and it will always 'be' Sam's seat_.' Mikaela thought bitterly.

It had been moments since the drive began. All the other vehicles, hence the autobots were driving on to their unknown destination, Bumblebee, the yellow Camero drove on as well.

Clearing her throat, Mikaela thought the uncomfortable silence should end. She had to be the one to stop it. Looking at the radio, she rolled her eyes. '_Can't believe I'm going to talk to a radio…_' she thought.

"So….how's ummm….it's been awhile, Bee. How've you been?" she asked awkwardly.

The radio dial began showing off many responses. Responses given off by talk radio, movies or TV shows as he was almost always responding or speaking.

_"__Same O, same-O_." a rapper's voice from the other end said.

"And how's Sam? Is he happy…with whoever he's with?"

"_Everything is everything…" _Mikaela knew that one was from that one movie with Nick Cannon in it.

"Right." she nodded and sighed. "So Sam is married." She said it as a statement of fact. "Who would've thought it? I sure as hell didn't. That was a bombshell to me." she chuckled.

The car radio kept silent at Mikaela now.

"So I'm guessing he's not in on this because Optimus wants him to finally live a life without all the craziness with it, huh? Same ol' Optimus, he wants Sam to be the savior of Earth, now he decides he should be an average schmo." she said sardonically. Mikaela then turned silent for a full two seconds before she cleared her throat and spoke again. "That thing I stole…that, that was just, ummm…" she then stopped but she knew Bumblebee waited.

The silence continued and Mikaela knew why she was getting the silent treatment.

"In case, you probably already know, yes, I became a master thief because hey…I can't get a real job! I didn't go to college. Give me the benefit of the doubt, at least. I'm not like Sam! I'm not a geek! I'm not in bed reading science and economy books because they're fun. I have to stick with what I'm good at. OK?! I need to survive!"

The radio gave off a sad whir which she knew to be from R2-D2 of the Star Wars variety.

She sighed and calmed down before she spoke again. "My dad was the one who made me into this. I'm not mad at him. Quite the opposite, really. He gave me what I need in order to survive. I added a few skills of my own. I hate dealing with difficult people. That's why I hate Sam right now. I really wish if he were here, I could kick his ass. I can, you know." She pointed out.

She gave out a long breath out. "Well that was good. I needed to vent. How's that for exposition, huh? 'What's Mikaela up to these days?' you were probably asking, huh?" she then nodded sheepishly. "That was actually better than actual therapy. So…." She looked at her hands. "We're we going again?" she frowned.

* * *

Leo de Leon Spitz was packing up as fast as he could. He needed to get everything he can. He needed to get all his essentials of survival in both luggages as fast as he could. That also included clothes and computer equipment. He began to sit on his luggage as his stuff began sticking out and couldn't be zipped up, hence closing wasn't an option.

"Come on! Come on!" he sat forcing the luggage to close under his weight.

It finally managed to close albeit the zipper didn't close right away. He went to work on his second luggage.

"Don't you think it's a bit much?" a voice from the entrance to his dorm room was heard.

"AAH!" Leo jumped and shouted.

"AAH!" the other guy at the entrance shouted as well. They finally stopped shouting as they finally acknowledged each other. "Why are we screaming?" the young man asked awkwardly.

Leo realized it was his friend, Aaron. "Why are you just standing there? Give a knock or say something, don't just stand there all scary and everything!" Leo shouted.

"Sorry, I forgot you were still in 'scary-bitch' mode!" Aaron muttered before he made his way in. "Why are you packing? Are you going somewhere?"

"Bro…" Leo came over to him. "What I found out is real! Real!"

"Dude, there's a reason why you haven't graduated yet, because you're insane." Aaron said carefully.

"Dude, I found the research. It's certifiable! It's 100%! It's actually _100_% 100%!" Leo said rapidly.

"Dude, first off: decaf, now! Second, what in the hell do you mean? And talk slow by the way." Aaron said when he cut Leo off.

Leo gritted his teeth and looked maniacal. "There...is...proof...that...something...big...is...happening?"

Aaron frowned. "And where is that?" he waited impatiently.

"Look!"

Leo opened up his laptop which he hadn't packed yet. He pointed at the outline of an entire installation. "This installation was producing material based off of that whatchamacallit energy source that those Autobots that I told you about, came up with." he gave off a smile.  
"Not that story again!" Aaron frowned and was about to go away.

"Wait! Wait! Just listen! This is all over the news, right? They say this installation was just all about coming up with ways to dispose radioactive waste but it turns it was like an Area 51, bro! Like a, like a, an Area 51 spin-off!"

"You're kidding right?" Aaron said amazed at his friend's irrationality.

"No-no-no, just listen! This installation was robbed, see? Now all this time, I've been doing research into anything that included the autobots and the decepticons. Any pieces left over from them, etc, etc. And they did. They found an energy source from them. It was kept up in one of the bodies of those robots and they used that energy and somehow put it into a small container, like a portable reactor. The size of a belt buckle. With it, we could have had unlimited lighting and energy in the world, without any risks. But someone stole it." he whispered that last part.

"OK, well...listen man, if you're not taking your medication on time-" Aaron started when he got interrupted.

"Look man, you got to believe me. I know who did this and I gotta get out of town." Leo said exasperated.

"What are you on about _now_?" Aaron said pinching his nose in exhaustion.

"I may have put out an anonymous tip on who it was that was robbing the place. If she escaped that explosion, she could be after me, man! She could know I was the one who gave the anonymous tip!"

"Who? Santa Clause?"

"No it was a girl! A girl who I was with when that Egypt thing went down!"

"How the..._hell_ would she know it was you? I mean, I thought the point of an anonymous tip would be to stay '_anonymous_!'" Aaron laughed. "Oh my God...uh-huh, well, when will this interesting story have a happy ending?" Aaron said. "But wait, hold on, let's say I believe you, if you were with her when all that stuff in Egypt happened, why would you turn her in? Wasn't she considered a comrade?"

"Because I'm an idiot, man! I just couldn't take it. She was already a wanted fugitive. I thought-I thought-" he said frantically.

"Well, you're right about being an idiot, I'll give you that. Anyway, I'm out of here." Aaron got up and began to leave. "I'm going to the school therapist and refer you to them."

"Bye man." Leo said quietly and finally got up to leave. He grabbed his things he had packed when he stopped and realized Aaron had a point.  
"Maybe I'm just a nervous willy. It's an anonymous tip. She can't know it was me that tried to turn her in." he told himself that over and over.

He then laid in bed and tried to calm himself down.

* * *

The military were ready for deployment. They were all informed of the threat. It was that quick. Nothing was more powerful than word of mouth as Glenn Morshower thought as he looked around. All weapons were being readied and shipped into jeeps and tanks. All vehicles and ships were close to powering up. Every soldier ran about doing something. Some were carrying missiles, some were carrying ammunition and some were bringing in tanks.

"So the action's here." General Morshower said as he gazed out the window. He was being very thoughtful as to what the first strike would be. In the tower stationed near the camp, Morshower knew that it was best to be wary.

'_Would the threat come from the water?"_ So Morshower thought about the aircraft carriers and submarines and tried to put them on red alert.

'_Or would the threat come from Outer Space_?' he thought looking up at the sky and past the blue sky.

That was the thing. He had been warned by the government that the threat would come soon. Yet, he was not informed of how, where and when. Instead, he was apprehensive which he hated being.

"So now we just wait?" he said out loud. Morshower had the urge to scoff but he had to be clear-minded and focused. He turned his head as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Sir? All the weapons and supplies are in." a young lieutenant came by his side and showed him his keyboard showing the paper with all the items listed.

'_Yes, I can see that_.' He thought as he tore himself away from the tower window. "Thank you lieutenant, what's going on as far as morale goes?"

"Everyone's just…waiting sir." The lieutenant merely said.

'_Yes and so am I. But fo r what?' _he wanted to say.

"So everyone's ready for something that is yet to come. At least we won't be caught with our breeches down this time." He said. Although he was feeling rather stupid and unsure of why he was put in such a situation as preparing the troops for a battle that may never come to pass.

"Sir, permission to be freely?"

"Go ahead."

"What happens if this threat is beyond anything we've ever faced? I mean, if that's what they're saying then-"

"Then we will take it on as we always have. With will, sheer will and determination, son." He said looking at the young man strictly.

A crackling of electricity picked up and suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the small, glowing light suspended in mid-air. Several feet above the vehicles, weapons and equipment, Morshower was astounded at what he saw. For a moment, he thought he was experiencing déjà vu.

"I think you may have spoken too soon, son." Morshower said as he kept on looking at what was going on.

A huge figure, a robotic being, came out of the light and landed roughly on the ground that some of the soldiers were sent back by the force of the robot's weight. Morshower saw that it was very intimidating for its size. It was also heavily armored. Its eyes immediately grew red. That was what made Morshower gasp.

_'It's one of them. A decepticon. Only they would have red eyes!_' he thought.

"What year is this?" he said in a menacing tone, which indicated a growl as well.

"Everyone fire!" Morshower yelled outside the tower.

That was when the attack began. Shots were fired from some of the soldiers who had a bit of sense. Others didn't know what to do. It was too late. '_So much for being ready._' Glenn thought. The huge robot was already decimating half of the troops with its sizeable cannons mounted on its wrists. Explosions were given off sending men flying around ragged dolls.

Morshower finally acted and got everyone out of the room and prepared to fire back himself.

"Everyone get out!" he cried out.

He then went outside the stairs and stood beside the watchtower along with a 40' caliber machine gun perched beside it. He loaded the ammo into it. He then mounted it and locked onto the alien but he had to get a clear shot.

"Come on, you son of a bitch, give me a clear shot!" he whispered as he tried to get a target.

He finally did and he fired relentlessly.

Shots hit it and knocked the robot off guard. "URGH!" it cried out in pain. It was trying to aim at him. But to no avail.

'_Die, you son of a bitch_!' he said.

The remaining soldiers continued to fire at the creature as well. The robot was finally weakening. It fell to the ground immediately.

'Now for the coup de grace!" he said. He locked on and fired a missile.

The soldiers ran back as they saw the speeding object heading to the creature. It made contact and immediately half of its body exploded. Fire and debris were scattered all over the place.

It was still moving however. Morshower went down muttering in anger and got off the turret. '_What the hell's going on?_'


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

_'__It wasn't dead_.' Glenn had heard that very sentence from one of the soldiers down below the turret section. He didn't need to hear it, of course. He could see the damn thing twitching. The upper half of the alien being was still functioning.

Running back into the tower section and down the stairs, Morshower armed his pistol and held it at the ready. He went to the middle of the military base where pieces of the robot lay on the ground. Each piece was the size of a boulder and they were all smoldering.

"Everyone get back!" he said to the junior officers as he came running out the entrance. The last thing Glenn wanted was more surprises.

Even so, dozens of army personnel had their rifles aimed at the alien robot on the ground. Many of them were more than willing to put it out of its misery. They only backed away by a mere foot.

Glenn made his way over to dying alien. He held his gun over its head. He was more than willing to put it out of its misery the way it was mangled up.

"What are you and what do you want?" he asked calmly to it.

The damaged robot merely slurred in response and the only thing it could do was cough out liquid that he assumed it to be its blood. The red glowing eyes were flickering. It was dying. But Glenn was eager to know what its plan was.

"I asked you a question!" he said cocking his weapon hoping the sound would make alien understand. "What are you planning to do?!"

The dead alien merely looked at Morshower and began to stutter in response, apparently as a sign of malfunction. Soon more liquid ran out of its metallic opening. It soon shut down, apparently dead.

Morshower saw how the robot had slumped and lay on the ground unmoving.

"So we got nothing." he said as he holstered his firearm. He then nodded to the soldiers ahead. "Put it out of its misery."

"Yes sir."

As he walked away an back to the towerhouse, Glenn heard an explosion from behind. He didn't even need to look back to know that the alien was dead.

**The Pentagon, Washington D.C. **

**One hour later…**

"I refuse to believe this was random." General Witwer said as he made his way down the hallway. He had to see the vice president in his office. Walking beside him was his former friend from Vietnam, Jack Morton, working for the secretary of defense.

"You and me both. Unfortunately nothing was obtained. Morshower had said the thing came out of nowhere. So what? Now these things can come and go as they please? I say, what the hell?" he muttered.

"Jack, you remember very well that back in the 'trenches' we knew where we stood in case the worst fell upon us. But when it comes to an unknown element…." Witwer began and Morton answered.

"God help us all." Morton nodded.

Witwer agreed. "How do you prepare for something like this?" He sighed.

"Looks like either the years are getting to you or the nerves are, old friend." Morton said pointedly.

"I'm just out of my league here. I'll be the first to admit." He said.

"It's best to play this by ear, in my experience." Morton said.

"Still looking for a fight, eh?" Witwer said. He knew full well that his old friend lived for battle. "Sorry to tell you but those days are gone."

"Oh did you forget a five story robot attacked one of our bases, that quickly? You must be getting senile."

Witwer had to chuckle in response. It was nice to know his friend still wasn't willing to back out from a fight. He liked having these conversations. It made him realize that everything that happened in his past actually happened and Jack also bore witness to those experiences. He had also lived it. Eventually, they made their way to the underground bunker near the Pentagon.

The meeting immediately took place in the War Room. "The good news is that the public is unaware of what just went down. There's no panic. We can be grateful for that." the Secretary of Defense. "Now, here's the scary part, folks." he pressed a button on a small remote he had in hand. The panels on the walls high above them showed a red sphere like outline in a black background. The sphere, holographic in detail slowly moved as if going in orbit.

"Geez." Witwer stunned at the display.

"It's almost complete based on the satellite info. Probes are reporting back indicating that this thing is just about close to completion and based on the Autobot's knowledge, this thing could effortlessly eat the entire planet."

"You had a point..." Morton said to Witwer sadly. "I too, 'am' out of my league when it comes to this kind of stuff."

The vice president immediately began with the briefing. "We got the president placed in a secure location. He's safe. Alright people, this attack in one of our bases will not be the first. Let's assume that for a minute, it would be a way to take out our defense areas."

"I doubt that." Witwer spoke up. "This arrival, whatever you want to call it, unless they come in a sequential time, like every hour on the hour...then we can assumed this is systematic."

"Unpredictability is what stinks." The president says. "Then we just sit on our asses? Wait until another attack occurs? We got to do something that's not going to make us look as if we were caught with our pants down again!"

"We got NEST settling the problem right now. But what they have in mind...just doesn't sit well with me. It's unrealistic." Morton said trying to reassure him.

"There _is_ another plan should the one currently in effect fail..." the secretary of defense stated.

"Which is?" Morton said.

The secretary merely gave them a serious look in response.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**NEST MILITARY BASE**

Waking up from the morning light hitting her eyes, Mikaela saw a large field similar to that of an airport. Through the window, a vast space where vehicles and army personnel were seen. Several soldiers stood by their vehicles. Protocol was being issued apparently.

'_Oh so more government officials…because I really wanted to see them._' she thought with a groan.

Eventually the autobots were given clearance by several guards standing beside a gate. Behind them was a small booth. They went on in as the guards acknowledged them. First Optimus went in. Then Bumblebee with her inside it. The rest followed suit.

Mikaela saw as Optimus made his way toward the end of installation.

Optimus Prime had assembled itself once his truck form was stationed. On a small bridge that led to the offices of NEST, a man leaned the railing and over at the towering Autobot.

Optimus looked at the government agent and drew his face towards the man's small person. "We have arrived."

"We know." the leader nodded. Optimus knew he meant it in a different way. So he let the man speak.

"I take it you already know what just happened at one of our military bases?"

"My sensors indicated an attack in one of your secret military installations." Optimus said.

"Yet, you and your comrades did nothing to avert the disaster…why? Why did you take so long to arrive now?"

"We came in search of the only person able to help us save this planet. We didn't have time and we apologize for any losses you have sustained." Optimus stated adamantly.

"You say you found the only person to help us…is it Sam Witwicky?"

"No we have a former companion of his. I have told you before that Sam has suffered enough when it comes to matters such as these and he deserves a chance for a happy life. We should not trouble him anymore. We owe him that."

"So then who did you get?"

Optimus shifted his below to the floor area where Bumblebee in Camaro form stationed himself amongst the fueling crew. A slender figure came out of the passenger side.

"Mikaela Banes." He muttered. Tim McDaw soon walked off the bridge and into the elevator.

Without question, an unsure Mikaela was soon led to an office by several armed personnel who looked like they were eager to arrest her. Soon she was led away from the garage and into an office.

She was seated down and immediately she had seen on top of the bridge platform came in. She had the urge to roll her eyes.

"I take it you're here to wow me, not 'woo' me, I hope?" Mikaela asked him sarcastically.

The door had closed as she had asked that question and the man with blonde, sleek hair and a dark blue suit and black tie sat down across from her. He had a bored expression.

The man had instead moved onto a manila file and spoke nonetheless."Gee, I don't know how my wife would take it if I flirted with a wannabe skank."

Mikaela had enough. "Call me what you want. But you do want me here for a reason, do you? Either tell me what it is you want from me or I can go home. It should be that simple."

The man scoffed. "Where _is_ home, Ms. Banes? Does being home mean moving from shithole to shithole? I mean I don't doubt you have the skills to make ends meet considering….your unique record."

Mikaela wanted to look away. She was flushed. The man knew too much of her. "Where'd you get that?" she asked in a whisper.

"What you don't think people here at NEST know a way around a hardened computer system, especially through a criminal database? We also took a peek at your quote unquote record. Impressive for a cell block inmate, I'm not impressed however." he stated sardonically.

"You seem to know a lot about me. Man, your job must be boring if that's the case." Mikaela bit out.

"Actually I see it as entertaining considering how close you are to receiving life in prison." He said putting the file in a small stack.

That shut Mikaela up and merely gave the man an annoyed look. "_What_ do you want?" she asked, now getting down to try and get the point.

"A human element. If we prevail against this threat, I will not have it heard anywhere in the media that out of space robots were our saviors. We need our kind in on this. Now, you dealt with these things before. We need you to do it again."

"That was Sam that did all the work, I was just the fifth wheel. The _contrivance_." She said bitterly.

"Good word use, I agree and yet, we could very well get him for something but unfortunately we can't. He's long gone. He's protected by Mr. Big and Tall. He thinks he should be left alone. So be it. We got to make do with our second option, you."

"Do I look like I can take down a five story robot?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

"So you're saying you can't do it...maybe what you need is an incentive." he said as he stood up, turned around and opened a box.

Mikaela got ahead of him. She had already swiped a gun as soon as she got through checkpoint. A gun was pointed at her and a gun was pointed at the obnoxious man.

The man wasn't panicking. He did not give a sign that he was intimidating. He merely smirked. "Very good. Now do you see why we need you? You're strong, you're resourceful, you know your way in and out of things...as you may have demonstrated a few hours ago."

"Let's talk about that. Who was it that tipped those guards off about me?" Mikaela asked and it sounded more like a demand.

* * *

"I'm gonna graduate! I'm gonna graduate!" Leo repeated while doing his personal happy dance. Coming out from a meeting with his counselor, anxiousness came into the office while knowing what his chances are to graduating and hope came out instead of despair this time.

"Look at you, yesterday you were borderline paranoid, now you're leaping tall buildings in a single bound." his friend Aaron joked as he came up beside Leo dancing his way out of the student service building.

"You were right, you were right. I had things messing me up and I let it. But I have to thank you. Eres como my own JC, man." he hugged him.

"I don't know what that means but I get the feeling it means me tutoring you really has paid off, so you're welcome." Aaron said chuckling.

"So we're going to celebrate. We're going to go clubbing, we're going to get hammered, and one way or another girls have to be included in anything we do."

"Alright, let's go pull off a miracle." Aaron chuckled.

Leo knew that Aaron had class and so they bid farewell for the time being. He went to his room afterwards, singing all the way. "You spin me round and round and round and..." he had opened his door when someone was sitting in his computer area, looking right at him almost as if 'she' had been the one expecting him.

'_O, dios mio!_' he thought and began to panic.

The young woman seated was giving him a scary look. She was wearing jeans, a brown jacket, a black skirt underneath and her perfect black hair dropped down to her shoulders. It was her dark eyes that made Leo nervous. It was that attribute that Leo remembered about her.

"Uhhh...hi? Long time, no see." he croaked.

"Leo." she gave him a half-nod.

"Uh, no he died." he said quickly. "I uhh...I'm the ghost that haunts his dorm every now and then. So uh...later..." he then tried to float away, which meant him hopping out of the room entirely. He then began to run when a soft hand grabbed his throat while his right arm was in a bend.

"Aah!" he cried in a high pitched voice, almost as if a woman was screaming.

"Shut up." she whispered as she covered his mouth when she planted his face in the dorm hallway wall.

He then began to whimper. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he kept on saying over and over.

"Here's the thing, you're going to help me and maybe I won't hurt you, now let's go!" she said threateningly.

* * *

Optimus was uneasy of how he was going to approach the situation. He was unsure of everything as a matter of fact. In the military bunker, he contemplated what he was going to do.

'_How am I to stop Unicron again_?' he sighed.

Rachet, his medical officer, came by his side and seemed to interpret Optimus' feelings.

"Prime, this will not be like the last time we took down Unicron. That was years ago and it was by mere luck that we prevailed and we had many advantages. We don't have anything to combat something as large scale as Unicron. There's no other option."

"It is close to completing itself. If only we knew how and why it is fixing itself. It is unusual, yet not unheard of."

"Either way, this planet will fall if we do not come up with a plan." Rachet stated.

Optimus nodded. "If this was Cybertron, we would know what to do. But this isn't Cybertron. But there is hope. I can feel it. An opportunity of salvation always presents itself."

"Does this mean you're close to having a plan underway?" Rachet frowned.

"Perhaps. But it would only be if we have no other alternative. A sacrifice would have to be made."

"Optimus…." Rachet gasped. "Surely you cannot mean…"

"I do. For the survival of this planet, a sacrifice is the only way to ensure victory."

* * *

In the vastness of space, darkness was what fueled him. Cruelty was his weapon. Destruction was his function. It was what satisfied his hunger, the destruction of a world. He enjoyed it. He was relentless. He was relentless even now. The darkness of this space was the only thing he saw at the moment and it seemed peaceful to him.

It was what made him impatient, the sheer concept of peacefulness. He wished he could end that entire concept entirely. Unfortunately, he had no other purpose at the moment but to wait. He was only mere consciousness but it didn't mean he couldn't feel emotion, quite the contrary. Hatred over the race that brought him down was what kept him alive, made him wallow in impatience.

Being dormant was what angered him most of all. He had been damaged beyond repair many years ago but he was unlike anything ever made, he had learned to adapt, he had learned to better himself, he had learned to be a God. He waited patiently for him to fully regenerate but it was coming at a cost. Power sources from other worlds and other universes were what were putting him back together. But he felt it was not enough. He needed to act now.

His eyes opened, his proverbial eyes opened wide. Something was coming toward him. It was slowing down as far as he could tell. It had looked like a crude satellite probe. He recognized it either way. After all, he gave him the power to resurface should he fall. He was the only other besides him that could come back.

The probe had made his way over to the surface of the sphere. It made contact with it. Cables from the probe attached itself to the surface of planet-sized being.

"Yes…"

"Shockwave here…the humans are preparing for battle, Lord Unicron. They are anticipating war. Shall I send out another sentry?"

"_No..._" he growled._ "Destruction….and death….these humans will hope it will end quickly." _Unicron growled.


End file.
